Every year thousands of motorcycle riders are injured or killed while attempting to perform tricks while riding. One of the most popular tricks that riders attempt is the wheelie. Wheelies occur when the front wheel of the motorcycle comes off of the ground and the motorcycle ride solely on its rear wheel. Wheelies are performed by sudden increases of force being applied to the rear wheel combined with ample wheel traction and sufficient balance. This is often done by increasing the throttle and/or suddenly, releasing the clutch.
Riders lacking the requisite skill to perform such a trick can easily lose balance, by falling to either side or by giving the motorcycle too much throttle and rotating the motorcycle over backwards.
With such danger involved in performing such extreme tricks, it is much safer to simulate such a stunt rather than attempt it on the street. Apparatus for the simulation of motorcycle riding are well known in the art; however, the drawbacks to the aforementioned devices include a lack of realism inasmuch as the rider does not truly experiences the wheelie over and above a simulation apparatus increasing its cycle of attack thus leaving the rider with a rather benign experience. The following describes an apparatus for simulating a wheelie that utilizes a real motorcycle operating under its own power to create a wheelie while stationary on a road simulation means. The apparatus further provides a safer venue for attempting such motorcycle tricks.
All documents and publications cited are incorporated by reference herein to the extent they are not inconsistent with the explicit teachings set forth in this disclosure.